1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for use with vise mechanisms, and more particularly to a multi-directional vise square device for mounting between the jaws of a vise to adjust multidirectionally to accommodate irregular workpiece configurations under clamping force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices have been utilized toward resolving the problem of securing irregularly shaped workpieces between the jaws of a vise under clamping force.
Examples of such prior devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 219,719; 228,245; 331,164; 2,580,585; 2,720,126; and 2,792,731.
Various prior devices have respective shortcomings. Some do not provide good securement of an irregularly shaped workpiece, and workpieces tend to become loosened and disengaged. Some devices are incorporated in other apparatus or components, and do not comprise convenient unitary devices. Some are not capable of securing a workpiece having a substantially inclined surface. Some devices are relatively complicated and costly.